Love The Way You Lie
by Srta. Colfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson, es el jugador mas exitoso del mundo, y mejor conocido por sus habilidades con el balón y su forma de ser tan rudo. Sin embargo, hay algo muy retorcido en el jugador del F.C. Barcelona. Su verdadero yo es revelado, cuando conoce a Kurt Hummel un hermoso chico, tímido e inseguro de 16 años, de quien se enamora perdidamente. Dark!Blaine


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy, y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, Klaine tendrían KleXxx en cada episodio.

**Título:** Love The Way You Lie

**Pairing:** Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen: **Blaine Anderson, es el jugador mas exitoso del mundo, y mejor conocido por sus habilidades con el balón y su forma de ser tan rudo. Sin embargo, hay algo muy retorcido en el jugador del F.C. Barcelona. Su verdadero yo es revelado, cuando conoce a Kurt Hummel un hermoso chico, tímido e inseguro de 16 años, de quien se enamora perdidamente. Dark!Blaine

**Muy bien, por favor, poner mucha atención a esto que voy a decirte, ya que no lo repetiré dos veces. Esta historia tiene una clasificación de NC-17 por el lenguaje, sexo y la violencia. Esta historia es muy diferente a otras historias que hayas leído, por favor, si no te gusta, este tipo de temas, por favor, por favor, NO leas y todos felices de la vida.**

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

-Blaine, aparte del fútbol, ¿que el lo que mas te apasiona?

-La música- respondió el jugador

La música era la pasión del jugador del F.C. Barcelona. Era su amor. Cuando era niño le gustaba cantar mucho, pero su padre no aprobaba eso, aveces lo regañaba, diciéndole que el fútbol era mucho mejor que la música y que tenia que concentrase en el fútbol.

La música era una mierda.

Blaine no pensaba de esa forma. La música no era una mierda, mas bien el fútbol lo era.

-Nos gustaría oírte cantar

Blaine negó y solo sonrío, pero no dijo nada. No estaba de buen humor para cantar. Estaba bastante aburrido de responder, como para ponerse a cantar.

En este momento podía estar follándose a Ari.

Una ves que el entrevistador termino su trabajo; blaine suspiro cansado y camino hacia su padre, que estaba en una esquina observando todo con atención.

Patrick miro a su hijo, que aparentemente estaba aburrido, frunció el ceño y negó.- Te estas comportando como un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

-Si, si lo se

El moreno se dirigió hacia la salida y sin despedirse de su padre, no estaba de buen humor como para discutir con el, pudo ver a un montón de fotógrafos, entre ellos a una multitud de personas. Los saludo, firmo autógrafos y se saco fotos con ellos, se despidió y camino hacia su carro y se subió. Saco su teléfono y le marco a Ari, necesitaba sexo. Y... Ari le daría sexo.

Blaine Anderson, mejor conocido por Blaine Warbler un famoso jugador de fútbol, reconocido por todo el mundo. El era un completo crack por sus habilidades con el balón y su forma de ser tan rudo. Es el hijo de Patrick Anderson un ex gran jugador de fútbol, blaine siguió los pasos de su padre (por obligación), pero de hecho el ya tenia la pelota de fútbol desde la cuna.

Su padre lo llevaba con el a sus entrenamientos, y el cuando tenia la oportunidad, tomaba el balón de fútbol y lo pateaba con fuerza.

Patrick estaba bastante orgulloso, sabia que su hijo seria un gran futbolista, como siempre lo supo.

Blaine comenzó a jugar a una edad muy joven y su potencial fue rápidamente identificado por el F.C. Barcelona. A la edad de 14 años se traslado a Europa junto con su familia. Blaine daba el cien por ciento de el, en entrenamientos, conferencias, partidos de fútbol y ligas, así como campeonatos.

Blaine a sus dieciocho años se convirtió en todo un hombre, y en la persona mas influyente de todo el mundo.

Blaine era bastante apuesto, demasiado. La mayoría de las veces protagonizaba las portadas de varias revistas por ser una persona bastante influyente. No solo tenia contrataciones en el fútbol. También tenia su propia marca de ropa de deportiva, casual, intima e incluso una fragancia.

Blaine era deseado por muchos, no había chicos como chicas que no quisieran estar con el, siempre le habían dejado claro que podían acostarse con el, cuando quisiera.

Blaine no era una persona de mantener una relación estable, su relaciones siempre duraban a lo máximo dos semanas, el chico no era un lindo jugador como todos sabían.

Había algo muy retorcido en el, su padre tenia que estarlo supervisando a cada momento.

No podía permitir que su hijo mandara todo a la mierda.

Blaine tenia problemas muy fuertes, sufría de desorden de personalidad, era extremadamente celoso, abusivo, drogadicto, también horrorosamente agresivo.

Patrick Anderson tenia que cubrir todo con dinero.

El dinero era lo mejor. Los Anderson eran millonarios y poderosos, así que tenían todo controlado. Pero Blaine tenía que entender. El no podía permitir que el moreno jodiera su propia carrera nada más porque le gustaba hacer sus desmadres.

Patrick solo necesitaba que Blaine se concentrara, para la final de la UEFA champions, entre Manchester United y Barcelona.

Blaine juega como delantero, con la 10 en la espalda y la cinta de capitán. Es el jugador del equipo de F.C. Barcelona que se destaca en la posición de ataque, la mas cercana a la portería del equipo rival, y es por ello el principal responsable de marcar los goles.

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro fic. He estado obsesionada con algunos jugadores de fútbol y bueno, ya saben pensé en nuestro Klaine *-* y por eso se me ha ocurrido esta idea. Blaine siendo un jugador de fútbol :'3 se lo imaginan? Dios! Yo si *O* **

**¿Me dan sus opiniones? ¿Qu****é l**es pareció? 

**Me encantaría mucho que dejaran sus comentarios, donde me hagan saber su opinión y me inspiren a seguir con esta historia. **

**Acepto sus criticas y sugerencias siempre y cuando estén escritas con criterio y de manera constructiva(?**


End file.
